


Sittin' in a Tree

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [6]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Why don't you just say, 'I want to follow him around like a puppy dog.'"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' in a Tree

_Spring Training, 2014_

 

The first week of Spring Training always surprises Buster. He comes in in great shape and rested, but at the end of each day, he's much more tired than he thinks he should be. It's different than working out in the off season; now is when the mental game comes into play, when it's more than just doing reps. This year though, this year is good. He and Madison are rooming together in a two bedroom apartment, which, Buster figures, is fooling no one. Well maybe the non-roster invitees and the new guys, but the rest of the team? Not so much. Not since Hunter caught them making out in the bathroom of a bar in Miami last August after a big win in which neither of them played.

Buster had felt like an idiot, because wow, way to be discreet, but Hunter just laughed and told them everyone had pretty much figured it out over a year ago. When Madison blinked and said they'd only been doing this since the All Star Break, Hunter laughed more and called them a couple of clueless morons. 

Since then, they've done their best to make sure the front office doesn't have to take any official notice. Well, that and bitched a little about how they wish someone had said something to keep them from wasting all that time. Buster still pretends to be annoyed by it, even though he knows the truth is that he was just a little too scared to come on to Madison way back in San Jose when he realize he had a thing for Madison's hands and his lower lip. And the rest of him for that matter.

But it's good now. It's all good, Buster thinks as he makes his way into their apartment. 

Madison's offered to do the shopping tonight and Buster's promised to cook, as long as it's not too complicated. Right now though, he thinks, he just wants something to drink. But first, of course, he has to try not to trip over Ram Tough as she winds around his leg and tries to look like she's starving. She's not, but you can see the bottom of her food dish, so Buster puts a little bit more kibble in it and then pets her as she sniffs cautiously at the dish.

"It's the same stuff I gave you this morning," Buster says. "Don't act like I'm trying to poison you, for God's sake."

It's only as he's opening the fridge to get some juice that he sees a piece of paper on the fridge door that wasn't there this morning. It's from a notebook and it has a big, lopsided, red heart drawn on it. Inside the heart, in shaky, grade school writing are the words: **Buster + Huddy = Luv.**

"What the hell is this?" Buster's asking Madison fifteen minutes later. He holds up the paper and glares at Madison.

Madison grins at him. "The truth hurts, don't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You have the biggest crush on him." Madison's putting food in the fridge, leaving out what looks like stir-fry stuff.

"Shut up."

"'I'm really looking forward to playing with him. I've watched him all my life...blah blah blah'. Why don't you just say, 'I want to follow him around like a puppy dog.'"

"Shut. Up."

Madison does and the rest of the evening passes like it normally does--dinner, MLB Network and then ESPN, which usually involves a certain amount of yelling at the television and then sex. Tonight, Buster goes to his knees in front of the couch, but he won't blow Madison until Madison turns the TV off. 

"I want all your attention," he says, licking his lips.

"Minute you have your mouth on my dick, you have all my attention."

"Then make SportsCenter go away."

Buster goes all out--lips, tongue, teeth and hands. He holds Madison off twice, bringing him to the edge and then backing off while Madison swears and makes inarticulate demands. When he finally lets Madison come, Madison falls apart, yelling Buster's name and digging his fingers into Buster's shoulders.

"Damn," Buster says as he wipes off his mouth with the side of his hand. "I'm gonna have bruises on my shoulders."

"Sorry," Madison says.

"Nah, it's okay," Buster says with a smile.

"Still, come to bed and I'll make it up to you."

And wow did he ever, Buster thinks a little later. He's sprawled out on the bed, his body's still shaking as he tries to catch his breath. Madison worked him over good with his hands until Buster came with three of Madison's fingers buried inside him and Madison's other hand jacking his dick hard.

"Fuck," Buster gasps. "You seen my brain anywhere?"

"Have you seen," Madison says. "Got ya."

"I feel too good to care."

Madison waits until they're both settled into bed before he starts up again.

"Buster and Huddy, sittin' in a tree...."

"Stop it."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G...."

"Shut the fuck up." Buster jabs Madison in the side with his elbow.

"You know you want him."

"Fuck you. I do not!"

"You so totally do.

"If you keep this up," Buster growls. "You're on the couch tonight."

"Admit it, you wanna rub his shiny bald head."

Buster jabs him again, hard this time. "Look, if you want some bruises of your own to show off tomorrow, I can arrange that."

"What do you mean show off?"

"What do you think I mean?" Sitting up, Buster stares down at Madison. "Did you think I was just being nice when I said it was okay to bruise me?"

"You want people seeing your bruises. Why?"

"Like I said, to show off." Buster can feel his face getting hot. "Since everyone knows, I mean, why not?"

"Let me get this right," Madison says, looking up at Buster. "You want people to know that I bruise you up? You want to show it off? I still don't get it."

"Because I'm yours, you moron." 

"Oh," Madison says, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, oh. Do you get it now?"

"That is...." Madison reaches up, grabs Buster by the arm and drags him down. "That's the hottest thing." He rolls them over until he's got Buster pinned to the bed. "Mine?"

"Not in some kinky sex slave kinda way," Buster says, sure he's blushing again. "Just like...." He breaks off with a yelp as Madison bends down and presses his mouth against Buster's shoulder.

Buster yelps again and arches up against Madison as Madison bites his shoulder hard. It kind of hurts, but then Madison starts sucking at the same time and just like that, Buster's getting hard again. "Yeah," he says. "C'mon Maddy...c'mon." 

"Mmmm," Madison hums against Buster's skin. When Buster shoves his leg up between Madison's legs, Madison groans and starts rubbing off on Buster's thigh.

Madison's still biting him hard but just about the time it gets to be too much, he lifts his head and looks at Buster's shoulder. "Sweet," he says, his voice a little shaky. "You gettin' off on this?"

"About as much as you are." Buster lowers his leg. "Get your shorts off." As Madison shoves his boxers down, Buster manages to get rid of his pajama pants. "And get the lube, will ya?" he asks when they're both naked.

"Let me," Madison says, once he guesses what Buster wants. He slicks up his hand and reaches down between them, wrapping his long fingers around both their dicks.

Usually when they do this, it's because both of them are too horny to do anything more complicated. Tonight though, they've each come once already and so Buster's able to enjoy it. Madison's working them both nice and slow and easy, twisting his hand at just the right spot. It's close, Buster thinks. Close and intimate, and it gets better when he reaches up and drags Madison down for a kiss. 

They stay like that, kissing and nuzzling each other for a long while as the tension builds up. "Fuck," Madison groans, his lips moving against Buster's cheek. "Buster...fuck...."

"Yeah. Faster...c'mon, do us faster."

The kissing gets sloppier and deeper as Madison's hand speeds up. Buster's not sure what makes it so fucking hot--well, aside from the fact that Madison jacking them good and hard now, which is always hot. It's the kissing and hard length of Madison's dick right up against Buster's; it's that sense of closeness he felt earlier. And then, as Buster's whole body tenses up, he stops thinking.

Buster's already on the edge when Madison pulls away from the kiss and buries his face on Buster's shoulder. A second later, Buster feels his teeth close over the same spot he bit earlier. "Yeah," he gasps out. "Oh fuck...Maddy!" All it takes is one more bite, one more quick twist of Madison's hand, and Buster's there, right there. He comes in a hot slick rush, all over Madison's hand and his own stomach. 

Madison bites him one more time and then pulls back a little. "Fuck...fuck fuck...Oh God, Buster!" he groans, his breath hot on Buster's neck. "Oh fuck...." Buster can feel it when he comes, another pulse of damp heat all over Buster's belly. It should be gross, but if there's one thing Buster's learned in the last six months, it's that he likes it when Madison messes him up.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Madison says. "Fuck."

"Mmmm, yeah, what you said." 

Buster tugs at Madison's hair until they're kissing again; this time it's a slow, lazy kiss. Madison's relaxed on top of Buster and that's another thing Buster loves--the way Madison's weight presses him into the bed. It grounds him and makes him feel like this is real and not some wet dream he's going to wake up from. "Love you," he murmurs against Madison's mouth.

Madison catches his breath; no matter how often Buster says it, Madison always seems surprised. "You too. God, Buster...so much."

Later, after they've somehow managed to shower together in the ridiculously small shower, they settle back in bed. They're sort of tangled up, Madison's head is on Buster's shoulder, his arm around Buster's waist. Ram Tough, who stays out of the way while they're fucking, makes herself comfortable at the foot of the bed. She gives them a "don't you start up again and wake me up," look before curling up in a ball.

"Wasn't too much, was it?" 

"Huh?"

"The bite," Madison says. "Me leaving a big fat hickey on your neck."

"You think I wouldn't tell you if it was too much?"

"Well yeah, but it's pretty dark."

Buster, who stared at it for a long moment in the bathroom mirror, just smiles. "I like it." Then, feeling that he needs to explain himself, he takes a deep breath. "We can't...we have to go with everyone just knowing. I mean, people invite us to things as a couple, but no one ever says anything. And I know we have to pretend that we're just buddies so no one has to actually do anything about it, but sometimes I wish...." He trails off.

"So you want to show people that you're my boyfriend?"

"Well yeah. That we're together. I mean sure, I like having the mark, but...." He kisses the top of Madison's head. "It's that you seem to like doing it. Not just the hickey but things like finger marks on my shoulders and my hips."

"Huh," Madison says. "I guess I do it a lot, don't I?" he adds after a pause. "I always like it when I see them. Makes me know that...that you're here, you know?"

"Yeah," Buster says. "I know what you mean."

Madison kisses Buster's collarbone. "I like the idea people seeing it," he says. "I mean our people...the team."

"Just remind me to put a shirt on after I shower or at least have a towel around my neck. I don't want one of the beat guys to start asking question."

"Amy'd ask you about it on that stupid show."

"Oh God," Buster says, even though Madison's heard this a million times before. "I don't mind doing it that much, but Lord, that's a stupid name for a show."

"Poor you."

They're quiet for a while and Buster's kind of drifting when Madison pulls away and kisses the hickey. "Make sure everyone sees it," he says. "New guys and all."

Something snaps into place in Buster's head. "Oh my God, you're fucking _jealous_!"

"I am not," Madison says. He rolls over onto his side. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Jealous, jealous, jealous," Buster says in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up."

"You totally are."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, well now you know how I felt earlier."

"I'm asleep."

"Jealous."

"Okay fine, maybe a little," Madison says. Rolling back over, he pulls Buster down on top of him. "You're mine."

"And you're my favorite pitcher of all time." 

"Damn well better be." Madison reaches up and presses at the hickey with his fingers.

"Mmmm...always."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be Darkrose's fault. We've been joking about it for the last few days, so I'll just blame her.


End file.
